Gas interference is a problem encountered while producing wells, especially wells with horizontal sections. Gas interference results in downhole pumps becoming gas locked and/or low pump efficiencies. Gas interference reduces the operating life of the pump. Downhole packer-type gas anchors or separators are provided to remedy gas lock. However, existing packer-type gas anchors occupy relatively significant amounts of space within a wellbore, rendering efficient separations difficult or expensive. Existing downhole separators also perform poorly in slug flow conditions. Existing downhole separators often have tortuous flow paths which can generate foamy fluid conditions that reduce downhole pump performance.
Production of solids is a problem encountered while producing wells. Solids can damage downhole pumps and cause other production problems.
Artificial lift systems often have to be transitioned to different forms as production declines from a well. These transitions are often costly. During early stages of production, a well can naturally flow to surface. Eventually the adjacent reservoir to the wellbore becomes depleted to the point it can no longer sustain natural flow.